


delusions of love

by teathyme



Series: Maid Sylvain and the super pervert of the Fraldarius house [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Misunderstandings, Power Imbalance, Sexual Harassment, Sort Of, Unreliable Narrator, yes sylvain is in a maid uniform. there is no explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teathyme/pseuds/teathyme
Summary: Sylvain is undercover as a maid to find out the secrets of the Fraldarius house.Felix doesn’t know that.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Maid Sylvain and the super pervert of the Fraldarius house [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	delusions of love

**Author's Note:**

> this is me and dag's fit of insanity. something about sylvain makes us bark bark snarl and then start sexualizing him LOL. he's in a maid outfit bc we want him to b and its cute that is all

The maid is watching him again.

Felix had never paid much attention to the staff that cycled in and out of the household. The firing and subsequent hiring of new servants was primarily handled by the head maid or butler, and he never really thought to bother learning the names of people that were either going to quit or be fired soon after coming to the house. 

But this new maid had piqued his interest. Mostly because he just wouldn’t stop staring at Felix. 

While he was training, in the hallways, as the other brought tea to his study - when Felix looked up the maid would always quickly turn away, as if embarrassed to be caught. Usually he would be annoyed by the attention, as he was in the past with others who became infatuated with his title and money, but this maid… was different, somehow. 

He finds himself staring back, admiring a few stray curls that lingered at the nape of the maid’s neck, his slim waist, the flush from exertion after while doing the laundry. Felix wondered how far that flush went down, if it would turn a deep red as Felix undid his uniform one button at a time, until it slipped completely off. 

How soft would that stray curl feel if he gripped the man by the hair, how slight would that waist feel between his hands? He wonders these things throughout the day, utterly distracted, his workflow ruined by a pretty red-haired maid whose smiles reveal a little dimple at the side of his mouth. 

Does he think of Felix too? Does he lift his skirts to touch himself between his legs? Felix wonders if he ever goes further, slipping calloused fingers inside of himself and calling out his master’s name. Felix fantasies about how the maid would sound, how he would taste.

His thoughts wander at night, too, but he doesn’t dare to touch himself, not with Annette in the same room. At the thought of Annette, his mind stops short. The maid, unlike the others before him, had not tried to make a move.

Does he wish to respect Felix’s marriage? The idea of it only brings the maid higher in Felix’s regard. He values propriety, after all. Maybe that’s why he’s so skittish around Felix, afraid of his feelings growing any deeper, when he believes he cannot have him.

Such a sweet, shy creature. How would this maid react, he ponders, once Felix tells him of his and Annette’s agreement, of how their marriage was only political in nature, of how they were both free to seek love elsewhere.

Would he cry? Felix thinks he would like to see those amber eyes blurry with tears, those cheeks flushed red. 

He decides then, if the maid wasn’t going to make the first move, then he would. Usually he would never even think of such a thing, with their clear power imbalance potentially making it grossly inappropriate. But the maid has been clear about his intentions, removing the worry from Felix’s mind.

He asks another servant to bring the maid in question to his study, and soon he has the poor thing trembling in front of him, nervous. Probably worried about his feelings being exposed.

But there was no need to worry. Soon everything would be settled. “You may be wondering why I’ve called you here,” he starts, putting down the quill he had been using to sign papers as he waited for the maid to arrive. “But before everything else, may I ask you your name?” He gets up out of his seat, walking around his desk to stand in front of it. 

The maid swallows, face pale. In the light of Felix's office, he looks especially pretty, the sun bouncing off his hair making it almost seem to glow. “It’s Sylvain, my lord.” 

“Sylvain,” he echoes. “How pretty.” The compliment catches Sylvain off guard, and he splutters, momentarily flustered. Felix can't wait to see how far a blush would go down his body. But all the blood rushes out of his face when Felix follows up with, “I know.”

Laughing nervously, Sylvain stands stiffly to present any fidgeting. “I’m unsure as to what you mean, my lord.”

“You don’t need to play dumb any longer.” Felix is so tired of waiting, and he had only been recently made aware of his feelings. How must Sylvain feel?

Sylvain still tries, and fails, to maintain a neutral demeanor, visibly worried. “Am I fired, then?”

“Fired? No,” Felix replies. He backs Sylvain into the door, the other getting increasingly more confused the closer he got. He leans into Sylvain’s ear, delighting in the shiver that crawls its way up Sylvain’s body at the sensation of Felix’s breath on his skin. “Because I feel the same way.”

Sylvain makes a strangled noise, voice coming out high and strained. “The same way?” He shakes his head a bit desperately, hands coming up to push at Felix’s shoulders, and turning away towards the door.

“Master, I believe that this is a great misunderstanding -” He tries to reason, not able to look Felix in the eyes.

So he still wishes to deny it? “I understand perfectly fine, Sylvain.”

“But Master, your wife -”

“Also holds her affections elsewhere,” he interrupts quickly, already having been prepared for it. 

Sylvain is turned away completely from him now, hand grasping at the doorknob. Felix grabs Sylvain’s hand before he can turn the handle, and the touch makes Sylvain freeze completely. “You really are so much different from the others, still so reluctant in the face of what you want. I know you never believed it could come true, but I desire you, Sylvain.”

“But what of your reputation, Master?” he asks. And it’s incredibly endearing to Felix how Sylvain worries about him so. He wishes he had met Sylvain when he was a younger man. What a fool he would have made of himself, trying to sweep this sweet maid off his feet.

Felix trails a hand up Sylvain’s side, resting it at the dip of his waist. “You can be discreet, can’t you?”

The room is tense with silence for a few long moments, as if Sylvain were struggle to come up with something to say, before finally, he speaks again.

“Master I… “ Sylvain trails off. “I’ve never done this before…” 

Oh, had that been why Sylvain was so tense against him? He was nervous about his inexperience. Felix must have scared him - truthfully, having Sylvain’s warm body in his arms, enveloped in the other’s lovely scent, left him terribly aroused. Sylvain must have felt his erection even through all the layers of his skirts.

Unfortunately for Sylvain, the idea of Felix being his first only turns him on more. 

He’s practically panting in Sylvain’s ear when he says, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Quickly, Felix turns Sylvain around, and swallows the little noise of surprise Sylvain makes as he surges forwards to press their lips in a kiss. 

Sylvain opens for him just as beautifully as he imagined, tastes just sweet, like flower tea and the cakes Felix had caught him sneaking pieces of once or twice. His hands clutch Felix’s lapels like a lifeline, and he seems to be barely breathing through the kiss. 

Oh, well it was his first time, after all. Of course he would be unused to kissing. Such a precious treasure he’s been gifted, so pure and lovely. Sylvain wouldn’t need to worry anymore, Felix would protect him, keep him safe from the rest of the lecherous men in this world. 

Felix pulls away, pleased with the bright flush on Sylvain’s face. Yes, there was no need for concern any long. Felix would provide him with all he’s ever wanted and more, for Sylvain was his and he was Sylvain’s now. 

Annette had always been more than capable of taking care of herself, so Felix had never really understood the talks between the social circles of aristocratic lords and romance novels, who spoke endlessly of how helplessness brought out the worst in men.

But looking at his maid, who even if he was unwilling could not deny Felix, he understood very clearly. Trembling, and glassy-eyed with tears, Sylvain was like a frightened kitten - Felix wanted to lift his skirts and make him cry and cry and cry. 

Likely, Sylvain has never known wealth and privilege like Felix could offer him. Every experience would be his first, nothing Sylvain could attempt to offer him could compare. Nothing but Sylvain’s sweet mouth and warm skin. Nothing but his tender affection and love. 

Felix wraps a hand around the back of Sylvain's neck, idly playing with the soft curls there. With the other hand he gets under the edge of Sylvain's skirts and runs it up the length of his thigh, delighting at the shiver he feels go up Sylvain’s spine. 

He is such a lucky man - he’d be a fool to let this go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of cock so I chose not to write it LMAOOO. bottom sylvain stans please interact
> 
> my twitter is **here!!**


End file.
